Jesse
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: In an attempt to get away from his crazy life Jesse joins glee. I don't own anyone. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*. *Thank you for reading/reviewing*.
1. Chapter 1

The glee club was sitting in homeroom talking. A knock came on the doorframe. Mr. schue their Spanish teacher cleared his throat looked up from grading papers.

"Yes?" he asked seeing his ex fiance and the counselor Emma Pillsbury and a tall guy with a black backpack standing in the doorway.

"Mr. schue this is your new student Jesse Jesse Fitzgerald," she said.

"Thank you Miss Pillsbury," he said formally.

Jesse stepped inside while Emma left closing the door behind her w/ an air of formality and discontent. Ever since Emma'd gotten engaged to Carl she and Will hadn't been on good terms.

Mr. schue looked at the guy.

"Jesse why don't you sit next to Tina and tell us a little bit about yourself?" he asked.

Jesse looked around, obviously confused.

"Tina?" he asked having no clue who she was.

Mr. schue nodded at a pretty Asian.

"Oh."

Jesse sat setting his backpack on the floor next to him.

"Uh…I'm Jesse, 17, from Rhode island. And I like drawing," he said.

"Thank you. And I'm Mr. schue. Your Spanish teacher," Mr. schue said.

He stood going to the front of the room to begin the class.

Tina looked at Jesse smiled.

"Hi. I'm Tina," she introduced.

"Jesse," he answered not looking at her.

"Nice to meet you. What do you draw?"

"Plants. And you know, guy stuff. Blood….beds. I drew my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah I'll, I'll show you later."

He didn't want to and wasn't ready to go into details about Kate just yet.

"Ok."

"I bet there are a lot of things he'll show us later," Santanna muttered to Brittany who giggled.

They were known to flirt w/ anyone and had slept w/ half the school.

"I hope he doesn't sing," Rachel said.

"Why not? We could use some more guys," Cory told her.

"If he sings and he's really good I might not be the star."

"Is that all you care about?" Dianna asked.

"I thought you knew by now."

"Hey do you play football?" Sam asked Jesse.

"Yeah a little. I mean I _have_ I'm not….I'm not great at it," he replied.

"Good we could use you on the team. We'll talk to coach about you trying out."

As Mr. schue talked Jesse looked around the room. It was a pretty standard classroom with desks, chairs, a blackboard at the front, lights and walls. The students who'd spoken seemed to know each other. Tina was pretty, small and quiet. She was wearing black lace and had long dark hair. He saw a hot Latina cheerleader sitting next to a blonde one. And a brunette wearing a pink cardigan over a yellow skirt. There was a beautiful blonde in blue. Next to her was a blond guy the one who'd asked him about football. And a brown haired guy. They took up half the class. The brunette was also small.

Other than Tina Jesse didn't know anyone. And he knew very little about her. The blonde in blue was probably one of the most stunning women he'd ever seen next to Kate. She seemed sad like her stitching was about to fall out somehow. He knew what that felt like. He wanted to know her and maybe develop a little more than friendship. But given she was with the blond guy that didn't seem a possibility.

That was one of the things missing from his life was love given how busy his mom was with Kate. And his dad was busy doing his firefighting job.

Jesse noticed the brunette answered most of the questions while Tina hardly any.

Next he had art and then math. Then lunch. History, science and English were after.

"Hey," Tina said knocking him out of his daydream.

"Uh yeah?" he asked.

"You can sit with us at lunch if you want to."

He wondered who 'us' was.

"Thanks."

"Sure. What's your next class?"

"Art."

"Oh cool me too."

The bell rang just as Mr. schue was announcing their homework. The class stood some talking.

"I'll show you where the art room is," Tina said.

"Ok."

He followed her into the crowded hall.

As they walked he noticed the blonde in blue and the blond guy kissing. All around them people were talking but not about them. The people were moving too.

"So what's your story?" Tina asked.

"Huh?" he replied distracted.

"I know you've got a story. I can tell."

"Well i…I moved to get away."

"mmmhmmm from?"

"My crazy family."

"Oh. Is it really that bad?"

"It's just. My sister she. She's sick."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

"Do you like fire by any chance?" Tina asked.

Damn she was good.

"Yeah a lot."

"That's what I thought."

The blonde in blue came over to him. She smiled.

"Hey you wanna hang out after school?" she asked.

"Um ok but I have football tryouts."

"After that. We could hang out after that. At my place."

"Ok."

"Cool. I'm Dianna by the way."

"Jesse."

"Nice to meet you. See ya then."

She left.

When they got to the art room Tina and Jesse sat down next to each other. Jesse pulled out his sketchbook and set it on the table. He opened to a clean page. Tina continued with her painting project.

And for the first time in awhile he was stuck. He didn't know what to draw. Well actually he did but didn't want to. It was weird being here in a new school new state with new people. He hardly knew anyone and didn't feel comfortable drawing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school 4 p.m. Jesse was sitting in the choir room with Tina, Dianna and the others. Sam, Cory and Brittany introduced themselves. Sam was the blond Dianna was with, Cory was the dark haired guy and Brittany was the blonde cheerleader. He also met puck who was tall with darker skin. And amber a heavyset young woman African-american. Cory introduced him to Rachel the small brunette. He'd already met Mr. schue earlier that day.

"Do you sing?" Rachel asked.

"Uh no. not well anyway," he replied partially to be nice to her and partially because he honestly couldn't.

"Oh. Do you dance?"

"No."

"Oh. Good then."

She sounded satisfied about this.

He hadn't been introduced to the Latina cheerleader yet.

As soon as Rachel asked if danced he thought of Kate who'd gone to the hospital's version of a prom with her then boyfriend Taylor. That night they'd consummated their love and then he'd died. She'd been devastated. The night before the prom she'd complained to him how ugly she was. But he never saw her that way and he was pretty sure Taylor hadn't either. He saw her as sweet and beautiful and broken. She cared about hating that she'd had to take something from Anna and had had to ever since she was little.

Mr. schue came in started rehearsal. Jesse hung back watched them. As they danced and sang he noticed how lively they were how much fun they were having. They all fit different high school stereotypes but were comfortable with each other. Rachel had the best voice out of the girls she was so dramatic. And Brittany was the best dancer. So was mike who'd introduced himself when he'd had a chance. Kate had never been this lively. She'd been too sick to be. It made jesse sad and withdrawn.


	3. Chapter 3

When rehearsal was over tina approached him.

"hey whats wrong?" she asked.

He turned to her startled: "um what?"

"you seem sad."

"yeah I. I guess I am," he looked down at his steepled hands.

He felt her nodding.

"my….I don't know its . Different here. Before I didn't have this. Not that ive been here that long since this is only my first time."

"right."

"but everyones so. Lively and you all have so much fun. You got great energy."

Tina smiled: "awww thanks."

She seemed sweet.

"is there more?"

"yeah. My sister has cancer."

The words fell.

"oh. Wow."

"yeah."

He let it sink it.


End file.
